Resplendent
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Robert and Cora fluff basically! Part of the 2015 Cobert Holiday Exchange!


Hello! My word was resplendent (obviously) and I was also given a visual prompt of Christmas crackers. Hopefully you enjoy Xx

* * *

Tea had been called too soon in her opinion and she and Robert had been late which had caused suspicious looks from all members of the family. They had been kissing softly in her bedroom when she realised the time, dragging his arm from her hip to look at his watch. She pulled him gently from her room and down the stairs to the library where the family would be waiting.

"Are you sure we can't have a quick lie down after tea?" He had intoned just as they walked into the library. This caused her to scoff at him, certainly the family would know what they were up to. Being late to tea was bad enough. She hummed her answer and he had briefly touched her hip in reply before moving away to sit with his mother. She moved to sit with Sybbie and they resumed tea in relative peace, with no questions asked. Everyone it seemed was too caught up in the Christmas spirit which suited her just fine.

In fact the day so far had been lovely.

They had gone to church and then come home to open presents, she so loved handing them out to her family. Everyone was so joyful this year and she was happy it was just the immediate family, and Isobel of course, but they had long since included her. She smiled into her tea cup and could feel him watching her.

She knew Robert was waiting from them all to go. He hadn't quite gotten what he wanted. To be alone with his wife, and now it seemed that time had come.

She barely had time to put her teacup down before he pounced, pulling her up from the red sofa and into his arms. His lips found her neck and she felt herself shiver under his touch as his teeth grazed her skin. She allowed herself a moment to be pulled into the sensations, but knew it was hardly proper.

"Robert!"

He continued to nip at her neck and she leaned her head away from him. Mama and Edith had barely left the room and he was already all over her.

"You'll crinkle me." She clucked, he ignored her and moved his lips to her ear, "Cora, you'll be wearing a paper hat anyway."

She giggled, knowing he was right. They had crackers this year which held a paper hat and a joke and no doubt this had been his plan all along.

"Robert stop." Her voice sounded breathy even to her and she knew this would only encourage him.

He continued to press wet kisses onto her neck and indeed she felt the hand around her waist pull tighter, his finger tips digging into the top of her hip more painfully as his teeth caught her ear lobe and pulled. Her eyes fluttered shut and she knew if she didn't do something soon he would have his way with her right here in the library.

She managed to take a deep breath in preparing to scold him, but realised a moment too late her mistake. Her breath in caused her chest to push out, placing her décolletage well within his kissing range. He paused his kisses and slowly traced his left hand up her dress to trace a gentle pattern across her exposed chest. She watched his finger for a moment and then met his eyes which were watching her closely. He looked dangerously aroused and she was sure she was much the same, her cheeks were burning and they were both breathing heavily.

"Darling." She made no move to pull away from his touch, but was well aware that they needed to stop. He moved back in to place a kiss on her throat, and rumbled, "Its tradition."

That was true.

Her mind flicked back to Christmas past and she felt her cheeks grow more flushed at the thought.

"And we were interrupted this morning."

That too was true, they had slept late and then Sybbie had found her way into their room to greet them excitedly by jumping on them and causing all manner of words to pour form his lips. And then of course they had to get up for church and hadn't had a minute alone since.

She felt herself give in as he pressed her body into his more intimately and kissed her on the lips now. It wasn't long before his tongue sought entrance which she allowed, their tongues fighting for control. She pulled back to breathe and he moved back to her neck, which she was sure would be marked come dinner time.

They really didn't have time now though, Carson was due to arrive at any moment to clear tea. They really needed to stop, they were standing in the middle of the library, very much in view of anybody. She put a hand to his chest, but Robert squeezed her hip again, his hand pulling at the material of her dress in a most ungentlemanly way. He whispered into her neck just below her ear where it affected her most,

"You're resplendent today my darling."

She broke away from him and narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed on her chest. She knew him too well to fall for that trick.

She raised her eyebrows at him and spoke very much in a warning tone, "You're just saying that."

Robert really would say anything to make her take her clothes off when he felt like it. He looked shocked, but grinned back at her, obviously not offended.

"And if I am."

"Robert!" her turn to be shocked, but he continued to grin at her. He placed his hands on her wrist, unfolding her arms and smoothing his hands up her arms to hold her by the elbows. He smoothed her skin with his thumbs and tilted his chin down,

"Oh I was only joking darling."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, " but you really are delicious."

She rolled her eyes and leant in to kiss him once more. She supposed they were married and it was Christmas, what was wrong with a little kissing? He dropped her elbows and placed his hands on her lower back pulling her back toward him. She complied and felt her composure wavering as he deepened the kiss, his hands grabbing at her with intent now.

She was just about to ask him to come upstairs with her when the sound of solid footsteps signalled the approach of Carson. Robert dropped his hold on her immediately smoothing his suit, but not looking the least bit embarrassed as he still stood close to her. Cora turned to face their butler , smoothing her dress as he addressed her with a polite nod, ignoring the guilty look on her face.

"M'lady, I wonder if you would like to inspect the dining room before Christmas dinner?"

She smiled hoping her blush would dissipate soon. "Thank- you Carson, that would be lovely."

Cora began to follow Carson out of the room when she realised that Robert was not following her, but instead standing in place looking rather lost.

"Darling?" she blinked at him, nodding her head slowly as though speaking to a child. "I think Carson meant you too?"

He looked up at her with eyes that reminded her of a puppy and she let out a giggle before walking back and taking his hand firmly in hers.

"I'm sure we won't be long, then perhaps we can go upstairs?"


End file.
